Recueil d'Âmes-soeurs
by Kataclysme
Summary: Les âmes soeurs c'est beau, tout doux, et ce qu'on trouve dans ce recueil. Couples en tout genre, réponse à des prompts. Une envie de couple ? C'est par ici ! ItaKisa, NejiTen, NaruSasu, OroHina, ItaSaku, NaruNeji, SasoDei ...
1. Sasori et Deidara

Hey, bonsoir à tous !  
Un recueil de One-Shot qui trainent dans mon ordi, tous sur Naruto (Shippuden). Y a plein de couples, des prompts d'âmes soeurs parce que j'en raffole !

Je suis navrée de ne pas pouvoir updater les autres fictions, TMP, LTPD et HI, mais ce sont des écrits longs, qui me demandent e-un travail et une énergie que je n'ai pas avec les concours HEC dans un mois ...

J'espère que cet OS vous plaira !

* * *

**Quand un fil rouge relie ton petit doigt à celui de ton âme soeur.**

Deidara suivait rarement son instinct, tout simplement parce qu'il finissait toujours par se retrouver dans des situations impossibles. Pourtant, alors qu'il regardait le fil rouge qui pendait au bout de son petit doigt, s'agiter, s'agiter encore et encore alors qu'il entrait sur le campus de la fac, il se dit que pour une fois, il devrait suivre son instinct.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu trouver son âme sœur, ça n'avait jamais été la grande quête de sa vie, il n'avait jamais tout plaqué pour suivre le petit fil de laine rouge sang qui le liait au grand amour de sa vie, et son âme sœur non plus n'était semblait-il, pas de ces eaux-là.

Ce qui intéressait Deidara dans la vie, c'était la poterie, faire de la guitare, et passer du temps avec Kisame et Hidan, ses deux meilleurs amis.

Les deux lascars avaient réussi à le convaincre d'emménager dans une colocation avec lui, et même deux mois après son emménagement il n'était pas convaincu que ce soit une vraie bonne idée.

Déjà parce que Kisame avait trouvé son âme sœur quelques jours plus tôt, un brun qui rangeait des livres dans un rayon d'une bibliothèque quelconque, Itachi Uchiwa, qui était aussi charmant et sexy que silencieux, et Kisame passait tout son temps avec lui. Et Hidan était juste … Hidan.

Deidara avait besoin de décompresser et quand il vit son fil s'agiter dans la faculté d'Art, il décida de le suivre, la boule au ventre. Puisque son âme sœur était pas loin, autant y aller, non ?

Il remonta les escaliers B, traversa un long couloir, puis un autre presque désert et finit par s'arrêter devant une porte.

_Atelier Menuiserie_.

Le fil s'agitait toujours.

Deidara poussa la porte, doucement. Un jeune homme lui tournait le dos, concentré sur ce qui ressemblait à une main en bois qu'il était en train de polir. Son visage était de trois quart visible, et Deidara eut du mal à parler tellement il trouvait le jeune menuisier séduisant.

« Hey. »

L'artisan se retourna.

Il vit Deidara et fronça les sourcils, puis son regard tomba sur son doigt, et sur le fil tendu entre leurs deux mains. Sasori ne pensait pas qu'il avait un genre de mec, mais le mec qui était devant lui, ce blond avec ses yeux si bleus, c'était totalement son genre de mec.

Il essaya de masquer les tremblements qui le gagnaient, et posa la pièce de bois qu'il travaillait. Sasori se leva et alors que Deidara laissait tomber son sac à terre, il l'étreignit. Son nez enfouis dans les cheveux blonds embaumant l'amande, Sasori se sentit plus apaisé que pendant n'importe quelle autre séance de menuiserie.

Quand Deidara et lui s'embrassèrent, le monde s'arrêta de tourner, alors que le potier fermait la porte d'un coup de pied, et que Sasori murmurait son nom, _Deidara_, comme une supplique, et que son compagnon répondit d'un _Sasori_ gémit, le monde recommença de tourner.


	2. Itachi et Kisame

**Ou tu dois toucher ton âme sœur pour la reconnaitre.**

Itachi avait ça des dizaines de fois. Derrière la large silhouette de Kisame, il attendait que l'Epéiste ait fini de provoquer leurs adversaires pour ensuite ôter sa cape, sauter par-dessus son épaule (quelle épaule d'ailleurs) et lancer un Katon bien senti.

Cette fois, ils avaient été pris au dépourvu par des ninjas de Suna alors qu'ils étaient abrités à la frontière du Pays du Feu, dans un grotte, après une averse qui les avaient laissés trempés. Kisame avait enlevé sa cape de l'Akatsuki et Samehada était déjà dans sa main. Itachi avait étendu leurs capes non loin du feu pour qu'elles puissent sécher.

Itachi sauta par-dessus son épaule, et allait lancer son Katon quand son doigt frôla la peau bleue. Kisame était son partenaire depuis deux ans mais jamais, jamais il n'y avait eu de contact peau contre peau entre eux. Jamais ils ne s'étaient touchés.

Quand la peau pâle et froide de l'Uchiwa effleura, pendant une seconde, celle du Tueur de la Brume, il sut. Itachi su que son âme sœur, sa moitié, la personne qui l'attendait et qu'il attendait était Kisame Hoshigaki, le Nukenin de Kiri, Dernier Epéiste de la Brume, traité comme un monstre par ses alliés comme ses compagnons.

Kisame sentit avec la stupeur la plus absolue un profond sentiment de bien-être, de joie, de béatitude, naître dans sa poitrine alors que la main d'Itachi pesait sur son épaule.

Il releva la tête vers le brun qui lança son ninjutsu, détaillant le mouvement de ses longs cheveux noirs, la finesse de ses doigts vernis de mauve, la concentration froide sur son visage, la volonté et la détermination farouche dans ses yeux. Une lueur inhabituelle y résidait, et Kisame savait, il savait, que ce n'était pas les cris de douleur des ninjas de Suna qui allumaient ce feu dans les yeux noirs de son partenaire.

Itachi atterrit souplement de l'autre côté, devant Kisame, et quand il se retourna, la vérité heurta Kisame plus violemment qu'un éclair sur un shinobi. Itachi se retourna vers lui, un sourire tendre naissant sur son visage alors que Kisame le fixait avec stupeur, comprenant doucement la situation.

"C'est vraiment toi ?"

Kisame laissa tomber Samehada au sol, et avança vers Itachi. Le brun leva une main vers lui, la pulpe de ses doigts touchant sa joue, dans un effleurement aussi doux que tendre. Sans plus attendre, Kisame se pencha pour embrasser son binôme, son partenaire, son âme sœur, Itachi Uchiwa, Nukenin de Konoha, Maître des Illusions.

Alors que le contentement d'Itachi mourut dans sa gorge et que Kisame étouffait ses gémissements de ses lèvres, il passa ses mains sous ses cuisses et le souleva. Les jambes d'Itachi nouées autour de sa taille, il recula un peu alors qu'il regardait son amant qui le surplombait à présent.

Itachi avait toujours senti qu'il y avait une connexion entre Kisame et lui. L'Epéiste était le seul qui pouvait comprendre le déchirement que causait le meurtre d'un camarade.

Dès leur première rencontre, sur le ponton, il avait su qu'il était lié à Kisame. Il ne savait juste pas comment, il n'avait jamais essayé de le toucher parce qu'il redoutait ce qui se passerait. Il retraça du bout des doigts la forme de ses lèvres, de son nez, avant de caresser sa joue.

"C'est toi.  
\- C'est moi. Et je suis à toi, comme tu es à moi."

Après des années dans l'errance, loin du monde, en hors la loi sans aucune attache, après tout ce temps passé ensemble à l'Akatsuki, il y avait quelqu'un qu'ils pouvaient appeler mon foyer.

Itachi avait l'impression - non, la certitude absolue - que c'était là sa place. Pas Konoha, pas l'Akatsuki, mais là, dans le creux des bras de Kisame.


	3. Orochimaru et Hinata

**Quand tu comprends qui est ton âme sœur en prononçant son nom.**

Hinata était déterminée à ramener Sasuke. Elle le ferait pour Naruto, dont la Volonté du Feu était si forte.

Elle avait désignée par Tsunade comme membre de l'équipe de secours. Hinata avait presque 17 ans et elle n'avait rien d'autre que son équipe, et ses deux coéquipiers comme soutien dans la vie.

Et la face à Kabuto, Orochimaru et Sasuke, elle n'avait pas peur, parce qu'enfin elle était plus forte, elle avait grandi, elle se battrait jusqu'au bout. Kabuto les héla, hargneux.

"Konoha ne sait vraiment pas abandonner. Envoyer de si jeunes shinobi ... Quelle bêtise. "

Sasuke renifla, toujours aussi prétentieux. Orochimaru dégaina son sabre, prêt à se battre.

"Mais qui vois-je là ? Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame et Hinata Hyuga ..."

Les yeux du Sannin s'agrandirent de stupeur, et il se figea.

Oh. **Oh non**. C'était impossible.

Pas _**lui**_.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir d'âme sœur.

Orochimaru était dévoué au pouvoir, a la science. Il avait toujours cru, depuis sa naissance il y a près de 50 ans, qu'il était condamne à être seul, qu'il n'était destiné à personne et que personne ne pourrait jamais l'aimer, et qu'il n'ait jamais ressenti ce froid glaçant, et cette chaleur insoutenable, avant aujourd'hui l'avait conforte dans cette idée.

Hinata serra les poings. Il la considérait comme une faible, lui aussi, comme tous les autres. Activant son chakra, les Paumes Léonines bien visibles, elle s'avança.

"Je vais te faire mordre la poussière. Je ramènerais Sasuke au village, pour Naruto. Tu devrais fuir tant que tu le peux encore, Orochimaru."

Elle crut qu'on laissait couler de la lave dans ses veines. Qu'on la noyait dans une mer de sable. Elle avait chaud, froid. Son âme vibrait, hurlait de joie d'avoir retrouvé sa moitié. Son ninjutsu mourut dans ses mains alors que le cœur battant, elle s'élançait vers Orochimaru. Kiba et Shino crièrent sans doute, mais la réaction d'Orochimaru disait tout.

Elle ne s'était pas trompée. C'était bien lui. Il laissa tomber son katana et courut vers elle. Quand elle fut proche de lui, il passa farouchement un bras autour de sa taille, sous l'œil méduse de Kabuto et Sasuke.

Elle enfouit une main dans ses cheveux avant de l'embrasser avec force. La main du Sannin sur sa joue, et la sienne dans son cou, elle ferma les yeux, se laissant noyer dans le bonheur intense qu'elle ressentait.

Au diable le village, Tsunade, son devoir de ninja et la mission, elle avait trouvé la personne qui lui était destinée, et elle était prête à foutre toute sa vie par terre pour ne plus jamais être séparée de lui.

Quand Orochimaru se recula, le feu brillant dans ses yeux dorés, pour regarder son âme sœur, Hinata Hyuga, aussi belle que farouche, aussi déterminée que féroce et puissante, il sut que plus rien, ni Sasuke, ni son pouvoir ou ses yeux n'avait plus d'importance.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien qu'avec Hinata contre lui, le détaillant comme s'il était devenu le centre de son univers. Parce que pour lui, c'est ce qu'elle était devenue.


	4. Boruto et Mitsuki

Hey, nouveau chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaira, mais comme pour 100 lecteurs j'ai une seule review, je pense que non, ce que j'écris ne vous plait pas. Je pense que ce recueil sera court, puisque je n'ai aucune idée de s'il est à votre goût ou non ...

Bonne lecture

* * *

Boruto n'était pas distrait, il était juste un peu trop aventureux. Il finissait toujours par se mettre en danger pendant les missions et le temps n'avait rien changé à cette fâcheuse inclination.

Maintenant qu'il était Jounin, non seulement il partait pour des missions bien plus dangereuses qu'auparavant, mais en plus ses blessures étaient beaucoup plus graves.

Mais si Boruto continuait de se blesser sans cesse, parfois gravement, c'était parce qu'il n'en ressentait jamais la douleur. La blessure était là, le sang coulait, mais jamais il n'avait mal.

Depuis la formation de la Team 7, il s'était blessé, encore et encore, parfois même volontairement, avec un kunai dans la salle de bain, pour ressentir. Pour avoir mal.

Juste une fois, il voulait avoir mal.

Mais juste une fois et ce fut la fois de trop, et comme Boruto, qui n'avait que 20 ans et aucune formation de medic-nin ne pouvait pas refermer les entailles sur la peau caramel de son bras s'évanouit, et c'est à l'hôpital de Konoha qu'il se réveilla, des heures plus tard.

Sa mère était endormie dans un fauteuil à sa gauche, Himawari sur ses genoux, et son père était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Boruto se leva en grognant, la douleur lui vrillant la tête.

Pause. La douleur lui vrillait la tête ?

Il écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il se redressait encore plus vite, mais en quelques secondes à peine, elle était partie.

« Allonges toi. Tu nous as fait suffisamment peur comme ça, Boruto. »

Boruto tourna la tête vers son père, qui descendit du rebord pour s'approcher de lui.

« A quoi tu pensais ? Pourquoi tu as … pourquoi tu as essayé de mourir ? »

Naruto s'assit sur le bord du lit, repoussant une mèche blonde sur le front de son fils. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, inspirant.

« Je …  
\- Est ce que tu te rends compte que s'il ne nous avait pas prévenu, on aurait pu te perdre ? Tu as seulement pensé à ce que ta mère allait ressentir ? De perdre son fils ? De savoir que pendant qu'elle jouait avec Himawari au rez-de-chaussée, son fils était en train de se trancher les veines à l'étage ? Et tu as pensé à Himawari ? A moi ? »

Naruto fronça les sourcils, profondément inquiet. Son fils baissa les yeux, honteux.

« Regarde moi, Boruto. »

Il releva les yeux.

« N'aies pas honte. Ça peut arriver d'être faible et de céder à l'envie d'en finir mais …  
\- Je voulais juste … avoir mal.  
\- Quoi ? »

Son père parla un peu trop fort et Hinata soupira dans son sommeil. Naruto soupira et pris la main de son fils dans la sienne.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, fiston ? »

Boruto pris une inspiration. Il était temps qu'il parle de tout ça à son père. Il se doutait bien que ne pas ressentir de douleur quand il se blessait, parfois même gravement, n'était pas du tout normal. Mais comment aurait-il pu amener la chose ?

C'était à la fois absolument génial et affreusement terrifiant. Tout le monde autour de lui avait mal. Himawari quand elle tombait de vélo, Sarada pendant l'entrainement, et même Mitsuki, qui parfois grimaçait de douleur alors qu'il ne bougeait même pas.

« Papa ?  
\- Oui, fils ?  
\- Comment vous avez su ? Comment vous avez su ce que je faisais ? »

Naruto tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps, et la lune était bien ronde, douce et lumineuse en plein milieu du ciel de Konoha. Le jinchuriki reporta son regard vers son fils, qui attendait sa réponse.

« C'est Mitsuki.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- C'est Mitsuki qui nous a prévenu. Il est arrivé comme un fou à la maison, en panique. Il disait que tu étais blessé, qu'il pouvait le sentir. Il nous a demandé ou tu étais, et quand on lui a dit que tu étais toujours dans la maison il nous a aidé à te chercher. C'est Mitsuki qui t'a trouvé dans la salle de bain et qui a stoppé l'hémorragie. Il ne voulait pas te quitter et on a dû appeler Orochimaru pour le calmer. »

Boruto en avait le souffle coupé. Mitsuki avait senti sa douleur. Depuis toutes ces années, c'était lui qui endurait chacune de ses blessures, chacune de ses coupures, chacun de ses bleus. C'était Mitsuki qui l'avait protégé de la douleur depuis des années et lui n'avait rien vu ?

Il était son coéquipier, il aurait dû remarquer que le serpent avait mal !

« C'est mon âme sœur, pas vrai ?  
\- Boruto …  
\- Depuis tout ce temps je me blessais parce que je voulais avoir mal. Je _voulais avoir mal_. Je ne ressens jamais, jamais aucune douleur. Je comprends mieux maintenant. »

Boruto se redressa et remonta ses genoux contre lui, lâchant la main de son père pour entourer ses jambes de ses bras et y cacher sa tête alors que sa gorge le serrait.

« Mais c'était lui que je blessais depuis tout ce temps ! Il a quitté le village pour trouver sa volonté et quand il me disait que j'étais son soleil je … je lui disais qu'il était bizarre ! Je sortais avec des tas de nanas et devant lui ! Je le blessais tout le temps et il continuait de me sourire … »

Naruto posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

« Boruto, écoutes moi. Si Mitsuki est ton âme sœur, s'il a continué d'agir normalement malgré tout ce que tu me dis, malgré les filles et la douleur, alors ne laisse pas passer ça. Parle lui. Ou si tu n'arrives pas à lui parler, écoute-le.

Ton père a raison, mon chéri. »

Boruto releva brusquement la tête en entendant la voix douce de sa mère. Elle passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux, l'inquiétude et l'amour qu'elle lui vouait se lisant dans son regard.

« Mitsuki t'aime beaucoup, mon chéri. Il a toujours été là pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

La relation que son fils entretenait avec le jeune serpent lui rappelait un peu celle qu'elle avait pu entretenir avec Naruto, quand il était revenu de Konoha.

« Mitsuki est là, dans le couloir. Orochimaru est avec lui. Il a été très compliqué de calmer son inquiétude, quand il t'a vu dans cet … état. Heureusement qu'on a des moyens de le contacter en urgence, et qu'Oro se déplace vite. »

Boruto se mordit la lèvre. Sa relation avec son coéquipier avait toujours été … particulière. Ça avait toujours été particulier entre eux deux. Quand Mitsuki avait quitté le village, quand il avait _disparu_, Boruto avait été dévoré par l'angoisse. Il parlait au petit serpent de son ami pour calmer sa peur de perdre son meilleur ami.

Le sauvetage de Mitsuki, et le temps qui passe lui avaient fait saisir que Mitsuki était plus. Tout était plus intense que de l'amitié. Les regards, les rires, les contacts. Mitsuki qui l'appelait _son soleil_. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point il était proche de Mitsuki. Ils s'étaient déjà embrassés à des soirées, quand on a 20 ans et qu'on risque tous les jours sa vie, chaque soirée est prétexte à beuverie.

Dans des moments de perdition, il s'était déjà passé physiquement quelque chose entre eux. Des baisers, quelques caresses un peu poussées, et Boruto ne savait pas comment il avait pu oublier Mitsuki qui gémissait dans le creux de son oreille.

« Je peux … le voir ? »

Naruto sourit alors qu'Hinata soulevait Himawari qui dormait comme une bienheureuse, dans ses bras. Boruto regarda ses parents sortir de la chambre, et des pas courir vers la porte.

Mitsuki poussa la porte de la chambre, le teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude, le regard empli d'inquiétude. Ses yeux dorés se posèrent sur son soleil alors qu'il avançait jusqu'au lit de Boruto.

« Hey, comment tu te sens ? »

Boruto lui prit la main.

« Bien. »

Oui, pour une fois, Boruto se sentait bien. Il savait qu'il n'était pas anormal, qu'il n'était pas malade, et que la personne qui était la plus précieuse à ses yeux, son coéquipier, son ami, était son âme sœur, la personne qui le comprenait le mieux, qui le complétait.

Mitsuki lui sourit doucement, et Boruto décida de se laisser porter. Il tira la main de son ami, le prenant par surprise, et posa son autre main sur sa joue alors qu'il l'embrassait. C'était son âme sœur, après tout, il fallait bien commencer quelque part.

Le serpent enfouit une main dans ses cheveux, alors qu'il s'installait entre les jambes de Boruto, au-dessus de lui, fermant ses beaux yeux dorés. Il posa une main sur la hanche du blond, le rapprochant de lui.

A bout de souffle, les deux tout nouveaux amants se séparèrent, restant front contre front, les yeux clos, un doux sourire flottant sur leurs lèvres.

« Si seulement j'avais su qu'il fallait je débarque chez toi pour que tu te rendes comptes que je suis ton âme sœur … »

Boruto rit doucement.

« Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le voir plutôt ?  
\- Tu n'as jamais vraiment été le plus futé de l'équipe, Boruto. »

Mitsuki ricana, ses yeux d'or scintillant d'amusement et de tendresse. Le blond renonça à le faire taire d'un coup de coude, et l'attira plutôt dans un nouveau baiser.

Il n'avait plus envie de ressentir la douleur, mais ce bonheur, cette complétude, cette béatitude absolue ? Boruto voulait continuer de la sentir couler dans ses veines jusqu'à la fin des temps, et il était certain que Mitsuki serait parfaitement d'accord avec ça.


	5. Naruto et Neji

Bonjour à tous ! Voici un OS sur un petit couple, commandé par Tsuki Banritt ! Ta petite review m'a fait bien plaisir, merci vraiment à toi !  
N'oubliez pas de commenter, ce que j'ai dis au chapitre précédent tiens toujours : sans avis, je cesserais de poster ...  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Il grogna et se retourna dans son lit. Neji avait fêté son 22ème anniversaire la veille, il s'était effondré sur le canapé en fin de soirée, clairement beaucoup trop fatigué pour remonter jusqu'à son appartement, et trop saoul pour conduire.

La soirée avait commencé tôt, tout simplement parce que Kiba, Tenten et Sasuke, ses amis les plus proches, avaient rameuté d'autres de leurs amis, en l'occurrence Naruto, Ino et Shikamaru, et qu'une fois tout mis bien en place, plutôt que de rentrer chez eux et de revenir dans deux heures, ils étaient restés, et le joyaux petit monde avait commencé à boire.

Neji avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'il s'était réconcilié avec Hinata, il y a près de 10 ans. Il s'était ouvert, il était devenu plus amical, plus chaleureux, et il avait de vrais amis avec qui il pouvait déconner.

Le jeune homme était revenu de la faculté d'Oto juste pour fêter son anniversaire. Et il avait eu raison, la soirée avait été mémorable. Shikamaru s'était enfin décidé à embrasser Gaara, qu'il savait être son âme sœur mais qui hésitait, parce que Suna c'est loin, et qu'il avait la flemme. Gaara était le meilleur ami de Neji depuis 7 ans, et le jeune homme savait que le roux en pinçait pour Shikamaru. C'était enfin, ENFIN, enfin une affaire qui roule.

La soirée avait été géniale, et Neji sourit en pensant aux bons moments qu'il avait passé avec tous ses amis. Il repartait à Oto dans deux semaines, à la fin de ses vacances. Il comptait bien profiter de sa bande de pote à fond pendant les deux semaines.

Neji ouvrit les yeux, et fronça les sourcils.

Il s'était affalé sur le_ canapé_, dans le _salon_.

Il était dans un _lit_, dans une _chambre_, et inconnue au bataillon.

Merde, mais qu'est ce qu'il avait fait ?

Naji se redressa et la tête lui tourna, ce qui était prévisible au vu de la quantité d'alcool dantesque qu'il avait bu hier. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, et …

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait les cheveux courts ?

Neji poussa un petit cri paniqué et essaya de se lever, tombant du lit. Il entendit des pas pressé venir vers lui et une porte s'ouvrir à la volée.

« Oy, espèce d'idiot ! Tu t'es fait mal ? »

Neji rouvrit ses yeux qu'il avait fermés dans la chute, et ouvrit stupidement la bouche sous la stupeur.

« Sakura ? »

La jeune fille ne portait qu'un short de pyjama, et Neji était EXCESSIVEMENT mal à l'aise. Oui, il était gay, bon, formidable. Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que Sakura était topless et qu'elle avait le pouvoir de le faire voler jusqu'à Oto d'un coup de poing.

Il détourna la tête, les joues rouges, poussant sans même le vouloir Sakura dans un fou rire au bord des larmes. Elle dut se tenir à la porte pour éviter de s'écrouler à terre tellement son fou rire était fort.

« Mais pourquoi tu tournes la tête ? Tu m'as vue à poil des dizaines de fois, Naruto ! »

Neji tourna la tête vers elle tellement vite qu'il en eu le vertige.

« Attends. Pause. Tu m'as appelé _comment_ ? »

Il se leva, alors que Sakura le regardait sans comprendre.

« Ben Naruto ! C'est ton prénom depuis 22 ans, aux dernières nouvelles ! »

C'est pas vrai. Il s'était réveillé dans le corps de Naruto, sur qui il admettait avoir un petit crush depuis quelques temps. Neji était dans le corps de Naruto, le blond le plus imprévisible et bruyant que la planète ait porté.

Ça ne pouvait pas être plus clair. Il était l'âme sœur de Naruto, c'était évident. Il était arrivé la même chose a Shikamaru qui s'était réveillé dans le corps de Gaara, a Suna, des centaines de kilomètres au sud, le lendemain de l'anniversaire du roux.

« C'est pas … c'est pas Naruto.  
\- Oh merde. Neji ? »

Il hocha doucement la tête, la mâchoire serrée. Alors, ça c'était une sacrée surprise. Neji et Naruto ? C'était un couple qui allait faire de belles étincelles !

Neji s'excusa auprès de Sakura, lui disant qu'il devait absolument retourner chez lui. Il avait le cœur qui battait a cent à l'heure alors qu'il montait dans le métro, il regardait sans cesse sa montre, et tapait du pied.

Il courut de la sortie de la station jusque chez lui et sonna, encore et encore, à la porte de la maison de famille.

Hinata lui ouvrit, un tendre sourire aux lèvres, et s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. Il courut dans les couloirs de la maison traditionnelle pour atteindre le salon, où il trouva Naruto en pleine réflexion.

« Naruto ? »

Le blond se retourna. C'était bizarre de voir son corps d'un autre point de vue que celui qu'il avait d'habitude. Un profond soulagement traversa ses prunelles alors qu'il avançait vers Neji.

Il attrapa le jeune homme par le col de son tee-shirt, et l'attira dans un baiser qui lui fit tourner la tête. C'était tellement bon, et ça paraissait tellement juste que Neji se sentit partir. Quand il rouvrit ses yeux lavande, il était de retour dans son corps.

Naruto attrapa sa main et pressa ses lèvres au creux de la paume de Neji. Son souffle chatouillant ses doigts, il parla.

« J'ai eu peur que tu sois réveillé dans un corps qui n'était pas le mien.  
\- Tu t'y attendais ?  
\- Non, mais je l'espérais. Un peu. »

Naruto rit alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le canapé, et que Neji se posait à cheval sur ses genoux. Le blond posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, bougeant doucement ses pouces.

« Tu es mon âme sœur, hein ? Qui l'aurait cru ? »

Neji éclata de rire devant le petit sourire de Naruto.

« Si tu avais vu la tête de Sakura quand elle a compris que c'était moi qui était dans ton corps ! »

Il rirent tous les deux, avant de s'embrasser avec douceur. Ils avaient tout leur temps, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient trouvés.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'intime avec mon pauvre corps de blond idiot, _trésor_.  
\- Je te laisse me montrer ce que j'aurais pu faire, _chéri_. »

Neji lui fit un clin d'œil roulant légèrement des hanches contre lui.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le bleu caspien des yeux de Naruto s'assombrisse, et qu'il ne le bascule sur le canapé, sous lui, en l'embrassant avec une force qui ébranla Neji au plus profond de son être, lui faisant entourer de ses jambes la taille de son âme sœur.

Naruto grogna alors qu'il passait sa main sous la chemise noire dans laquelle Neji s'était endormi.

Neji sourit dans le baiser, et passa sa main dans le cou de son amant pour le rapprocher de lui ne supportant pas la distance entre eux. Naruto tira sur sa chemise un peu brutalement faisant sauter les boutons, pour pouvoir enfin pleinement profiter de cette peau laiteuse.

« J'adorais cette chemise.  
\- Tu adoreras encore plus ce que je vais te faire, _Neji_. »

La bouche bâillonnée par un nouveau baiser, Neji rendit les armes sans vraiment trop lutter.

C'était clairement le meilleur anniversaire de toute son existence.


	6. Kakashi et Sakura

Bonjour à tous ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour ce recueil !

Merci à **Tsuki Banritt**, **KaraPassoan** et **thebeautifuldamned** pour leurs reviews !  
D'ailleurs, KaraPassoan, celui la est pour toi ;)

N'hésitez pas à commenter ça me fait toujours très plaisir de lire vos reviews, alors ne vous arrêtez pas !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**_Quand ton âme soeur chante une chanson, tu l'as dans la tête. _**

* * *

« Sainte mère de dieu. »

Encore cette chanson. C'était juste insupportable. Son âme sœur à la con avait la même musique en tête depuis des jours, et lui aussi, par la même occasion.

Kakashi savait rester calme dans presque n'importe quelle situation. Mais là, il allait honnêtement tout envoyer valser sans aucun remord si son âme sœur n'arrêtait pas de chanter tout de suite _Everybody Was Kung-Fu Fighting._

Il se rendait sur le champ de bataille de la Quatrième Grande Guerre avec son équipe et il avait la migraine. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir la migraine alors qu'il allait jouer sa vie dans quelques heures !

Kakashi Hatake essaya de fermer les yeux, tentant de chasser la musique de son esprit.

C'était cocasse. Un ninja qui chantait cette musique, en pleine guerre.

Il avait envie de s'éclater la tête contre un mur. Yamato lui jeta un drôle de regard alors que le ninja copieur grognait.

Son âme sœur avait des gouts de merde en termes de musique, c'était indéniable.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, Kakashi- taichou ? »

L'argenté leva un œil vers lui, soupirant.

« J'ai une musique dans la tête. C'est ennuyant. »

Yamato sourit alors qu'Iruka se permit carrément de _ricaner. _Kakashi subissait les musiques de son âme sœur depuis près de 15 ans, et c'était tellement drôle de voir le grand ninja copieur avec un mal de tête parce que sa moitié écoutait en boucle du métal et que lui détestait ça !

« Rigole pas trop, Iruka. Je crois me souvenir que Mizuki t'en a fait écouter de bonnes, à toi aussi. »

Iruka pâlit, se souvenant des soirées qu'il avait passé avec ses amis à se plaindre des gouts musicaux de sa moitié.

« Peut-être bien. Mais en attendant, c'est toi qui souffre, et c'est très drôle à voir. »

Kakashi grommela dans sa barbe un truc qui incluait de la vengeance et une amitié en carton, mais se réinstalla contre son arbre pour faire son tour de garde.

* * *

La guerre faisait rage depuis des semaines. Sakura était sur le point de craquer depuis des heures. La veille, Neji était mort au combat. Elle avait passé des heures dans la tente d'infirmerie à essayer de le ranimer.

On avait creusé des fosses ou on jetait les cadavres des Zetsu, ou ils pourrissaient en tas informes. La moindre brise charriait des odeurs de chairs putréfiées, et plus d'une fois elle avait dû quitter l'infirmerie pour aller vomir dans une ses fosses, malade comme un chien.

Elle avait tué tellement, tellement d'ennemis depuis le début du conflit qu'elle ne les comptait plus. Sakura avait perdu des amis, des connaissances, et _Neji était mort ! _

Quand elle quittait son poste pour aller se reposer, parce qu'elle ne tenait plus debout, parce qu'elle avait l'air plus morte que les corps qu'elle laissait quitter l'infirmerie un drap sur le visage, parce que Tsunade ne voulait pas la perdre, alors qu'elle était déjà perdue, Sakura allait s'allonger pour dormir.

Son sommeil était hanté par les cris des soldats qui souffraient alors qu'elle essayait de les sauver. Elle s'allongeait et elle attendait, les yeux grands ouverts, que le sommeil viennent la prendre.

Sakura dormait une heure, peut-être deux, juste ce qu'il lui fallait pour ne pas tomber d'épuisement.

La seule chose qui lui permettait de tenir, alors qu'elle n'était rien de plus qu'une ado de 16 ans en plein dans une guerre atroce, c'était que son âme sœur _vivait encore._ De savoir qu'après des semaines de conflit, elle était toujours en vie.

Ils avaient perdu Neji, et elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle était sortie de la tente, et devant son visage fermé et triste, Hinata s'était effondrée. Toute leur petite bande, qui s'était constituée depuis la sortie de l'académie, avait été brisée. Tenten avait fondu en larmes, elle s'était écroulée.

Ca avait horrible, et peut-être que son âme sœur l'avait senti parce que quelques secondes plus tard, elle avait en tête la Ballade de la Déesse, une vieille berceuse que sa mère lui chantait souvent.

Sakura allait craquer. Elle était à deux doigts, a rien du tout de se foutre en l'air, tellement toute cette guerre était insupportable.

En plus, pour ne rien arranger, elle était en train de soigner Kakashi, qui avait été salement blessé à une épaule. Il était encore plus pale qu'à son habitude, et pour le coup il ne prenait même pas la peine d'essayer de faire de l'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il était adossé à des caisses de ravitaillement, et il avait fermé les yeux. Pour se réconforter, il fredonna les quelques notes qui composaient cette chanson que son âme sœur aimait tant.

Kakashi devait bien avouer que oui, la chanson était chouette. Plutôt douce, et franchement apaisante, et elle le détendait. Il avait combattu le Nukenin de Kir, Hoshigaki Kisame, et son épée poisson mutante, Samehada, lui avait salement mordu l'épaule.

Alors que Sakura le soignait, Kakashi continuait de fredonner.

Et d'un coup, la douce chaleur du chakra médical de Sakura disparu. Pourtant, il avait encore mal à l'épaule, aussi il avait du mal à comprendre. Il releva la tête vers son ancienne élève et ouvrit les yeux, curieux.

« Sakura ?  
\- Comment vous connaissez cette chanson ? »

Elle avait l'air complètement ahurie.

« J'ai cette chanson dans la tête depuis quelque chose du genre, 12 ou 13 ans. »

Il continua de la fixer, attendant une autre réaction que la surprise qu'elle affichait pour l'instant.

Kakashi ouvrit de grands yeux quand la réalité le percuta.

Il avait beau avoir un bras complètement HS, des courbatures dans tout le corps, et l'Age d'être son père, puisqu'il avait presque 40 ans, Kakashi la serra dans ses bras.

Sakura ne sut pas quoi faire, et puis elle décida que merde, elle pouvait bien lui rendre son étreinte.

Il avait fallu une guerre, une putain d'horrible guerre pour qu'ils se trouvent tous les deux. Elle fondit en larmes dans les bras de son ancien sensei, vaincue par la fatigue, l'émotion, et tout ce qu'elle vivait.

Sakura avait l'impression de vibrer, que son âme était en train de vibrer comme un violon, alors que Kakashi resserrait son étreinte.

Kakashi la serrait fort, il aurait pu l'étouffer mais il n'en avait honnêtement pas grand-chose à faire. Pour quelqu'un qui était habitué à la solitude, et qui s'était résigné à finir sa vie seul dans son coin, trouver son âme sœur était un rêve qu'il avait depuis longtemps abandonné.

Elle était son élève, il l'avait vu grandir, et c'était surement _mal_, mais il n'en avait rien à foutre. Il avait tout perdu : sa famille par le suicide de son père, puis ses amis, avec la mort de Rin et d'Obito, et maintenant il voulait saisir ce bonheur qu'on lui proposait.

On allait peur être les regarder comme des parias pour ça, mais ni Sakura ni Kakashi ne se sentait effrayés. Ils avaient connu pire, après tout ?

Kakashi se recula, laissant ses mains sur le haut des bras de Sakura.

« Alors, nous sommes des âmes sœurs … ?

Il semblerait. »

Sakura essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues et lui fit un doux sourire, passant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Tu as des gouts musicaux douteux. »

Elle éclata de rire alors qu'elle laissait sa tête tomber contre l'épaule de son ancien professeur, détendue.

« Je sais. Et tu n'es pas vraiment mieux placé pour parler. »

Kakashi glissa deux doigts sous son menton, la regardant avec tendresse. Sakura posa une main sur sa joue et fit doucement glisser le masque, dévoilant le bas de son visage. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser.

On lui avait toujours dit que son premier baiser retournerait tout son monde, que son univers serait sans dessous dessus, mais Sakura ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, aussi a sa place que sur les genoux de Kakashi, avec ses lèvres qui couvraient les siennes.

Quand elle senti un bras se passer autour de sa taille, elle sourit.

Kakashi avait peut-être des gouts musicaux de merde, et une absence totale de ponctualité, il était son âme sœur. La personne qui lui était destinée.

Il avait fallu des années et une guerre pour les réunir, mais maintenant, leurs cœurs chantaient enfin à l'unisson.

* * *

Voila pour le Kakashi-Sakura ! Peut être y en aura t'il d'autres, ça dépendra de deux choses : vos avis, et mon inspiration !

Commentez, et à très vite !


	7. Kakuzu et Hidan

Re, c'est encore moi ! Oui, le deuxième de la soirée, je sais.  
Que voulez vous, je suis inspirée.

Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de **co-men-ter** !

* * *

_**Quand tu te regardes dans un miroir, c'est ton âme soeur que tu vois.**_

* * *

Kakuzu ne voyait jamais rien quand il se regardait dans un miroir.

Il savait que normalement, quand tout se passait bien, c'est son âme sœur qu'il aurait du dans le reflet. Pas lui, mais son âme sœur.

Ah, si seulement.

Dans son reflet, il n'y avait jamais rien. Le vide. Il avait quoi, 15 ans, quand il arrêta de regarder dans les miroirs ou les vitres.

Chez lui, il n'y en avait pas. Il utilisait la caméra de son portable en cas d'urgence absolue, mais il n'y avait pas de miroirs, et les vitres ne renvoyaient pas reflets, il les avait commandées exprès pour ça.

Kakuzu était de toute façon quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas s'emmerder d'une âme-sœur.

Il avait abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée de s'attacher à quelqu'un, et il enchainait les coups d'un soir.

Et un jour, il y avait eu Hidan.

Hidan était tout ce que Kakuzu pouvait détester chez un mec. Il était grossier, bruyant, n'avait aucune tenue, et un air de bad boy qui criait « je vais faire une connerie, vous allez adorez ! ».

Il avait des cheveux argentés, qui lui collaient un air éthéré, et des yeux mauves absolument superbe. Hidan était un putain de bel enfoiré.

Kakuzu avait juste voulu prendre un verre dans un club qu'il aimait bien. Il avait tourné la tête, et il avait vu ce type, qui portait un jean bordeaux avec des clous sur la ceinture, et une veste de la même couleur qui le moulait à la perfection.

De là où il était, Kakuzu pouvait voir que sa nuque était humide de transpiration alors qu'il dansait, et tout le self control qu'il avait disparu quand il croisa son regard.

Ses putains d'yeux mauves. Tellement chauds, profonds. Voilés, mais magnifiques.

Il s'était avancé, ils avaient dansé, et la soirée c'était terminée chez Hidan.

Le lendemain matin, ils avaient remis le couvert. Hidan avait les plus beaux yeux du monde, brulants de désir, malgré son regard qui restait toujours un peu voilé, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là.

Kakuzu avait apprécié avoir Hidan sous lui, suppliant pour plus, ses longs doigts fins perdus dans ses cheveux noirs, leurs peaux contrastants dans les draps blancs. Il avait aimé le voir perdu, incohérent, gémissant de plus en plus fort. La sensation de contrôle que l'état d'abandon d'Hidan dans ses bras lui procurait le ramenait à la vie.

Hidan était aveugle. Il lui avait lâché ça comme ça, le matin, quelques minutes après avoir joui pour la troisième fois.

Kakuzu lui répondit qu'il s'en fichait, et se leva pour leur faire du café.

* * *

Finalement, ça avait été beaucoup plus qu'un coup d'un soir. Il s'était revu, plusieurs fois, parfois même chez Kakuzu qui pourtant ne laissait jamais personne entrer chez lui, même pas son frère, Orochimaru.

Ça avait été tellement plus qu'un coup d'un soir.

Ils avaient fini par se retrouver non plus pour juste baiser, mais pour se voir, tout simplement. Ils avaient diné ensemble, ils avaient regardé, ou pour Hidan écouté un film, ils avaient appris à se connaître.

Kakuzu et Hidan couchaient toujours ensemble, ça oui. Mais leur toute nouvelle amitié avait donné un autre gout à leurs étreintes. Hidan suppliait toujours pour plus, pour plus fort, pour plus violent, mais parfois, leurs caresses étaient teintées d'une tendresse qui était inconnue à Kakuzu.

Il avait presque 40 ans, Hidan en avait à peine 20, et pourtant ce qui se passait entre eux semblait tellement naturel. Comme si … comme s'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Il avait fallu un an à Kakuzu pour se rendre compte qu'il était tombé amoureux d'Hidan.

Quand il en avait parlé à son frère, Orochimaru lui avait répondu qu'il devrait peut-être regarder dans un miroir. Peut-être qu'il y verrait Hidan.

Mais Kakuzu avait peur, il était absolument terrifié à l'idée que le reflet qui apparaisse dans son miroir ne soit pas Hidan.

« Je vais me faire opérer. La semaine prochaine. »

Hidan lui avait lâché ça de la même façon qu'il lui avait dit qu'il était aveugle. Kakuzu avait tourné sa tête vers lui, le dévisageant. Il s'était redressé sur un coude, ses cheveux bruns glissant doucement le long de son épaule, ses yeux verts rivés sur le visage tranquille et détendu de son amant.

Il passa une main sur sa joue, l'argenté accentuant la caresse en appuyant sa joue contre sa paume.

« Je serais là à ton réveil. »

Hidan lui sourit, puis ferma les yeux de contentement.

* * *

Kakuzu n'avait pas pu tenir sa promesse. Son patron l'avait envoyé signer un contrat à l'autre bout du pays qu'il avait fallu négocier, et il ne pouvait revenir que maintenant, soit un mois complet ou presque après l'opération d'Hidan.

Il l'avait appelé, il s'était confondu en excuses auprès de son amant, effondré de ne pouvoir être avec lui à son réveil.

Kakuzu avait pris un avion de nuit, il avait couru dans l'aéroport, sauté dans le taxi, et il était arrivé chez Hidan à deux heures du matin.

Il avait frappé à la porte, et Hidan lui avait ouvert, ensommeillé. Il ne portait que son bas de pyjama, un jogging qui était à Kakuzu.

Les yeux mauves du jeune homme papillonnaient, détaillant, dévisageant cet homme si séduisant qui se tenait sur le pas de sa porte.

Kakuzu avait un costume sombre, noir, un gilet de costume de la même couleur, et une chemise gris perle. Ses cheveux étaient détachés, ses yeux verts étaient brillants, appréciant le spectacle de son amant tout juste éveillé, qui dormait dans ses vêtements en son absence.

« Hidan. »

Les yeux d'Hidan s'écarquillèrent quand il reconnut le timbre grave et feutré de son homme, alors que Kakuzu avançait et laissait tomber ses affaires dans le hall d'entrée. Il le poussa contre le mur et l'embrassa avec force, lui arrachant un gémissement de satisfaction.

« Kakuzu, c'est vraiment toi ? »

Alors qu'il tirait sur la veste de costume de Kakuzu pour la faire tomber au sol, Hidan chuchota. Son amant l'attrapa par les hanches, et passant ses mais sous ses fesses, le souleva pour l'emmener dans la chambre.

Entre deux baisers plein de fièvre, Hidan réussit à parler.

« Tu es encore plus beau en vrai que ton reflet. »

Kakuzu se jeta sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Il voulait qu'Hidan sache qu'il l'aimait avant tout ça, avant qu'il ne voie, avant qu'il ne sache qu'ils étaient des âmes sœurs.

Pendant qu'il le prenait sur leur lit, Kakuzu le lui dit. Des dizaines de fois, sans cesse. C'était tellement beau, de savoir que cette fois ci, Hidan pouvait le voir. Son jeune amant ne savait pas où poser ses yeux sur lui, perdu dans le plaisir.

Ils jouirent avec le gout fort de l'amour, sur la langue.

Le lendemain, quand Kakuzu se leva, et qu'Hidan le suivit dans la cuisine, il prit le temps de s'émerveiller de la joie de son amant. Qui pouvait enfin le regarder. Le voir.

En passant dans le couloir, il se regarda dans la toute nouvelle glace qui était sur la penderie.

Fredonnant une vieille chanson, le jogging de Kakuzu sur les hanches, et ses cheveux gris mi longs en bataille, Hidan faisait tranquillement du café.

L'homme d'affaires sourit.

Hidan avait tout changé. Il avait bouleversé sa vie, et maintenant, Kakuzu pouvait rester des heures entières, perdu dans la contemplation de ce que le miroir reflétait.

Hidan.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Je pensais peut etre poster ces histoire en individuel, pour leur donner plus de visibilité ? Qu'en pensez vous ? L'ecrit vous a t'il plut ?

A très vite,  
Eris


	8. Itachi et Sakura

Bonjour à tous ! Je me suis réveillée ce matin et pendant que j'étais mon émission habituelle sur France Culture, j'ai été inspirée, donc voilà un petit nouveau chapitre pour ce recueil, pondu en une heure, tout d'un coup !

Trois chapitres en deux jours, si seulement j'avais autant de motivation pour toutes mes autres fictions, snif.

Merci a KaraPassoan et TsukiBanritt pour leurs reviews sur les deux chapitres précédents, c'est tellement stimulant et plaisant de voir les commentaires que vous me laissez, ça me donne envie de continuer a écrire !

KaraPassoan, ce chapitre est pur toi ! C'est un Itachi Sakura, comme tu a pu le voir au titre de ce nouveau chapitre !

Bonne lecteure, et n'oubliez pas de commenter ;)

* * *

_**Quand tu es le seul a pouvoir voir la marque de ton âme soeur, et que seule ton ame soeur peut voir ta marque.**_

* * *

Itachi était revenu à Konoha depuis plusieurs années, et pourtant, la douleur ne le quittait jamais.

Il savait qu'il pouvait être heureux. C'est juste qu'il ne voulait pas l'entrainer là-dedans. Elle n'avait rien demandé. Et certainement pas d'être l'âme sœur d'un criminel comme lui.

Il avait vu la marque d'âme-sœur sur son poignet quand elle avait accouru avec son camarade, le Jinchuriki de Kyuubi, et le ninja copieur, sur les lieux du combat fratricide.

Elle s'était penché, délicate, pour le soigner. Et il avait vu la marque sur son bras. Il n'avait rien dit, pas bronché.

Itachi n'avait rien dit. Il l'avait laissé le soigner sans mot dire, sans bouger, sans même hausser un sourcil alors qu'elle semblait voir sa marque, sur son épaule sanglante.

Bien sûr qu'elle la voyait. Il avait vu la sienne, après tout.

Ils avaient regagné Konoha, la vérité avait été faite sur les honteuses actions de Danzo, et il avait été réintégré au village.

Itachi pouvait de nouveau porter avec fierté le symbole de Konoha, et Sasuke, apprenant la terrible nouvelle de la véritable histoire de son frère, avait tout lâché pour revenir au village.

Le domaine Uchiwa avait été réaménagé, et les deux frères s'y étaient installés.

Sasuke avait trouvé son âme sœur. C'était un ninja de Suna, avec des cheveux rouges comme le sang et les yeux les plus étranges d'il ait jamais vu. Le Kazekage de Suna venait souvent à Konoha, puisque Tsunade ne pouvait pas le laisser aller et venir à sa guise, ou en tout cas pas encore.

Parfois, Itachi la croisait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital ou il travaillait. Il aidait Orochimaru et Tsunade à mieux comprendre le fonctionnement du Sharingan, et à trouver une solution pour que Sasuke puisse garder la vue sans tuer qui que ce soit.

* * *

Itachi avait assisté à son mariage. Il l'avait vu se marier à un autre homme, un jour de mai, alors que les cerisiers de Konoha laissaient tomber des milliers de pétales de la couleurs de ses longs cheveux.

Il n'avait rien dit. Au moment de l'échange des vœux, Sasori avait dit que oui, il la voulait pour femme, et elle avait répondu. Elle lui avait lancé un regard, un dernier regard, celui qui voulait tout dire, et Itachi secoua la tête.

Elle savait. Il avait vu sa marque, elle savait.

Sakura ferma les yeux, et Sasori passa la bague a son doigt.

Itachi pensait, et continua de penser pendant le reste de sa vie de célibataire, qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. IL avait rencontré son neveu et sa nièce, issus de l'union de Gaara et de Sasuke, mais aussi les jumeaux de Sasori et Sakura.

Il passait souvent les voir, parce qu'il avait été proche de Sasori pendant de longues années, d'abord dans l'Akatsuki, puis ensuite à Konoha.

* * *

Le temps avait passé, et Itachi était tombé malade. Cette fois ci, pas de guérison pour lui.

Sasuke et Sakura restèrent avec lui jusqu'à la toute fin. Elle faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le sauver, et Sasuke pouvait la voir se jeter à corps perdu dans cette quête comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

Elle n'avait rien répondu quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi. Pourquoi elle faisait tout ça.

Itachi était mort pendant un jour de Mars. Il était presque 15h, Sasuke était assis à côté de son lit, tenant la main de son frère qui était lui-même tenu par le respirateur, la perfusion, et tous les appareils qui bipaient autour de lui.

« Dis-lui que je suis désolé, Sasuke. Tu pourras lui dire ? Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été assez égoïste pour la reconnaître comme mienne. »

Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux, puis les ferma le cœur serré. Il hocha la tête, et Itachi lui sourit alors qu'il portait sa main à ses lèvres.

« Je veillerais toujours sur toi, Sasuke. Je serais toujours là. »

Son petit frère serra sa main plus fort, alors que son ainé fermait les yeux. Le bip de l'électrocardiogramme, assourdissant, constant, cet horrible bip qui voulait dire que c'état fini le plongea dans une transe qui dura longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Gaara, qui restait a Konoha pour le soutenir, ne l'en sorte.

* * *

Itachi avait été enterré la semaine suivante, un jour de soleil.

Il avait été placé dans la tombe familiale, dans un cercueil de chêne noir.

Il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de monde. Sasuke avait tout juste eu la force de prévenir ses amis, et les anciens de L'Akatsuki.

Ça avait été émouvant. Sakura pleurait à chaudes larmes. Sasori retenait les siennes.

Deidara avait serré Hidan fort dans ses bras, sachant à quel point le jeune homme était touché par le départ de celui qu'il admirait. Gaara avait été là pour soutenir Sasuke, tout comme Naruto.

Kisame était venu, et avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir de ne pas s'effondrer pendant la cérémonie. Il avait perdu son meilleur ami, après tout.

Tout le monde était parti pour le vin d'honneur, en la mémoire d'Itachi, et Sasuke retrouva Sakura seule devant la tombe. Il passa un bras sur ses épaules, en geste de soutien.

« Il a un message pour toi. Il aurait voulu te le dire, mais il n'en a pas eu le temps. »

Elle releva des yeux vides vers lui, son visage rougi par les larmes. Sakura hocha la tête, a l'écoute.

« Il m'a demandé de te dire qu'il était désolé. Qu'il était désolé de ne pas avoir pensé à lui, a vous, et de ne pas t'avoir reconnue comme son âme sœur. »

Sakura s'effondra en face de la tombe de son âme sœur. Elle avait beau savoir qu'Itachi serait toujours parmi eux, que Sasori, son mari, la soutiendrait dans cette épreuve, la douleur n'avait jamais été aussi forte.

Il auraient pu être heureux.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé, quand elle avait vu sa marque il y a presque 20 ans maintenant.

Ils auraient pu être heureux. Sakura n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de toute sa vie.

Si seulement elle avait eu plus de courage.

Ils auraient pu être heureux.

* * *

Et bien voilà, un petit chapitre un peu triste, parce que mine de rien la vie est loin d'être rose et que les histoires d'amour ne se passent pas toujours très bien. Si toutefois vous ne comprenez pas le choix d'Itachi, il est nécessaire de se souvenir que c'est un shinobi qui a tout sacrifié pour le bien des autres, notamment celui de son village. Il n'a pas connu, depuis qu'il est entré a l'ANBU, de moment de bonheur. Et dans un esprit qui est brisé comme le sien, quoi de plus aberrant que d'accepter d'être heureux ?

Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé, et je vous dit à très vite,  
Eris


	9. Neji et Tenten

Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, je tiens a vous remerier de vos reviews sur cette fiction ! Mon trio de fidèles me donne beaucoup de courage et de motivation a continuer la publication de ces écrits. D'ailleurs, **Tsuki Banritt**, celui là est pour toi ! Et oui, c'est le **Neji-Tenten** ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ;)  
Merci a **thebeautifuldamned** pour son fav/follow !  
Bon lecture à vous, et n'oubliez pas de commenter !

* * *

_**Quand tu vois ton âme soeur pour la première fois, le monde auparavant monochrome se colore. Quand ton âme soeur meurt, le monde redevient noir, blanc et gris.**_

* * *

Le jour de son entrée à l'académie, la vue de Neji s'était teintée de toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel. Il savait que son âme sœur était là, dans sa classe, mais pas moyen de savoir qui l'était.

Il y avait trop de monde, et son regard améthyste était passé trop rapidement sur chacun de ses camarades pour qu'il se rende compte que ça y est, le monde n'était plus noir et blanc, mais chamarré, rempli de couleurs, de nuances.

Quand il avait été placé dans une équipe, avec Tenten et Lee, le monde était toujours coloré. Il était vraiment rassuré, parce que ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose : son âme sœur était toujours vivante.

Neji y accordait une importance peut être trop grande, mais c'était la seule chose qu'il avait pour lui. Le seul secret qu'il pouvait avoir.

Toute sa vie était réglée, et contrôlée par son oncle, le père d'Hinata. Mais cette fois-ci, son âme sœur, elle n'était qu'à lui.

Pendant des années, il avait patiemment cherché son âme sœur. Il savait qu'il finirait bien par trouver son identité.

Il ne s'attendait juste pas à ce que ça se passe comme ça.

La guerre contre Madara, Zetsu, l'Akatsuki et tout ce petit faisait rage depuis quelques semaines. Obito Uchiwa venait de devenir le Réceptacle de Juubi, et la situation était tendue, voire même désespérée.

La plupart des combattants de l'Alliance étaient à terre, et Neji commençait à penser que peut être, cette fois ci, ils allaient tous mourir.

Ils allaient perdre la guerre.

C'était une évidence. L'Edo Tensei fournissait à Kabuto des ninjas à la fois puissants et immortels, et ils se faisaient tuer comme des mouches.

L'Alliance allait perdre la guerre.

Cette révélation le frappa si fort, que dans Juubi lança vers lui son attaque, il ne put faire un seul mouvement.

Il entendit Hinata crier son prénom, et il se sentit tomber au sol, sur le côté, sans comprendre ni le pourquoi ni le comment.

Neji avait juste senti qu'on le poussait, et quelques instants plus tard, il entendit le bruit d'une arme qui transperce la chair.

A quelques pas de lui, exactement là où il se tenait quelques instants plus tôt, se tenait sa coéquipière.

Tenten avait toujours le bras tendu, surement le bras qu'elle avait tendu pour le pousser et lui sauver la vie par la même occasion. Elle lui faisait face, le dos vouté, le corps transpercé par cinq ou six longues épines de bois beiges les traces de l'attaque de Juubi.

Elle toussa en grimaçant, du sang coulant de ses lèvres, gouttant sur son menton.

Neji la fixa, stupéfait.

« Tenten ? »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire alors qu'elle s'effondrait au sol.

Il se précipita vers elle, la redressant un peu pour faciliter sa respiration.

« Il a fallu que tu sois distrait maintenant, espèce de glaçon. »

Le choc peint sur son visage, son cœur se serra alors qu'il l'entendait rire, son joli petit rire se terminant en une quinte de toux qui se solda par plus de sang sur ses lèvres.

Hinata revint vers eux à toute vitesse avec Sakura, qui essayait d'évaluer l'état des blessures de Tenten, dont le regard se faisait plus fou, et la respiration erratique.

Le chakra de Sakura apparaissait _gris_ aux yeux de Neji.

Et la compréhension le percuta. C'était elle.

Son âme sœur, c'était Tenten.

Et elle était en train de _mourir_.

« Tenten, je t'en prie, tiens le coup. »

Hinata releva un regard triste vers lui alors qu'elle voyait les larmes affluer dans les beaux yeux pâles de son cousin.

« Le monde est tout gris … C'est dommage. »

Elle leva une main tachée de sang vers la joue de Neji qui était penché au-dessus d'elle. Quelques gouttes carmines se déposèrent sur le visage blanc de son âme sœur.

Les couleurs autours d'eux disparaissaient alors que la vie quittait le corps de Tenten, malgré les soins désespérés que Sakura essayait de lui prodiguer.

« Tenten, s'il te plait. Ne me laisse pas seul, ici. Je t'en _supplie_, ne me laisse pas. »

Elle lui sourit. Tout autour d'elle était noir et blanc, flou, et triste. Mais Neji ? Elle voyait toujours la couleur améthyste de ses yeux, et le brun profond de ses longs cheveux.

« On se retrouvera, Neji. Je te le promets. Je serais toujours là. »

Tenten posa une main tremblante sur son front, et puis sur son cœur.

« Je serais toujours à tes côtés, Neji. Ne l'oublie jamais. On se retrouvera dans une autre vie. Et là, tu verras qu'on -»

Tenten ferma les yeux, et sa main retomba dans un bruit sourd sur le sol du champ de bataille.

Sakura baissa la tête, effondrée. Hinata passa un bras autour des épaules de son cousin, qui laissa, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

Il aurait pu comprendre. Il aurait pu comprendre plus tôt qui était son âme sœur, et il aurait tout fait pour la protéger.

C'était de sa faute si Tenten était morte. Il avait manqué d'attention, et elle lui avait sauvé la vie.

Neji se pencha, contrôlant ses sanglots, essayant de ne pas se laisser terrasser par l'atroce douleur qui vrillait tous les nerfs de son corps, par le trou béant qui venait de se former dans sa poitrine. Il posa ses lèvres sur son front, défaisant les cheveux de la jeune fille.

« Pardonne-moi, Tenten. Pardonne-moi. »

Il ferma les yeux, aveugle au chaos qui régnait autour de lui, et se laissa aller.

Hinata le serra contre lui alors qu'il s'abandonnait au chagrin, les combats continuant de faire rage autour d'eux.

« Je t'en supplie, attends-moi. »

* * *

Oui, je sais que je suis cruelle. J'ai fait en sorte que Neji soit le survivant, et non Tenten. Je sais que c'est cruel d'avoir tué Tenten au beau milieu de sa phrase, mais que voulez vous ? J'ai écrit ce chapitre bercée par **Born to Die** de Lana Del Rey, alors les vibes se font un peu sentir.

En tout cas, j'ose espérer que ce chapitre vous aura plu !  
A très vite !

Eris


	10. Shikamaru et Ino

Rebonjour ! Un deuxième chapitre, cette semaine c'était vraiment la fête, mais bon, l'inspiration ne se commande pas ! Je profite de mes rares pauses pour écrire, donc le rythme de publication va surement être ralenti dans les prochaines semaines !

Voici un chapitre pour toi, **thebeautifuldamned** ! Un Shikamaru-Ino, et le plus long chapitre de touuuuute cette fiction, puisqu'il dépasse les 3000 mots, et les 9 pages sur Word ! Comme tu peux le voir, **Tsuki Banritt**, c'est un happy end ;)

Ce chapitre contient une scène de sexe, pas trop détaillée, mais voilà quoi, vous êtes prévenus !

Avec en plus un petit couple surprise, dites moi si ça vous intéresse de les retrouver dans un autre chapitre ;)

N'oubliez pas de commenter, et bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

_**Quand le jour de tes 20 ans, un tatouage qui représente la passion de ton âme soeur apparait. **_

* * *

Ino avait un tatouage. Dans le creux de ses seins, elle avait une pièce de shogi.

« Ça veut dire quoi, ça, encore ? Mon âme sœur est giga fan de Shogi ? »

Sakura éclata de rire devant l'air offensé de la jeune femme. Ino venait de fêter ses 20 ans, et donc par conséquent, son tatouage d'âme sœur venait tout juste d'apparaître.

Et son tatouage d'ame soeur, c'était une pièce de Shogi, au creux de la poitrine.

« Mais c'est la pire passion du monde ! Qui aime le shogi en 2019 ? »

Sakura repartit de plus belle dans son fou rire, alors qu'elle se lissait les cheveux. Elle se préparait pour la soirée qui avait été organisée par Hinata et Kiba, les deux meilleurs des deux personnes qui fêtaient leurs anniversaires en même temps ce soir.

Ino était née le 23 septembre, et un de leurs très bon amis, qui était aussi le crush d'Ino, Shikamaru, était né le 22.

Comme il avait toujours la flemme de fêter son anniversaire, celui d'Ino était toujours l'occasion rêvée pour le trainer à une soirée.

Cette fois ci, c'était Hinata qui accueillait la fête dans l'immense domaine Hyuuga. Ino, Sakura et Hinata y étaient déjà, puisqu'elles avaient décidé de se préparer toutes ensembles, dans la chambre d'Hinata.

Ino avait choisi de porter une jolie robe en faux cuir noir, avec des sangles, servaient de bretelles et de ceinture, portant en dessous une chemise bleue de la couleur de ses yeux, qui tombaient sur ses épaules laiteuses. Elle avait assorti ça avec des bottines lacées noires, et avait bouclé ses longs cheveux blonds.

Sakura avait opté pour une robe blanche a la grecque, courte devant et longue derrière. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en chignons flous, et portait de sandales a talon, rose tendre.

Hinata quant à elle, portait un pantalon noir moulant qui s'évasait à partir du genou, ainsi qu'un gilet de costume dos nu, avec des rangers qui apportaient un coté moderne a sa tenue. Ses cheveux violines cascadaient dans son dos, et elle portait un ras de cou en velours pourpre qui rehaussait la pâleur de son teint.

« Non mais sérieux ? Du shogi ?  
\- Moi je connais quelqu'un qui est fan de Shogi, n'est-ce pas Hinata ? »

Sakura et Hinata échangèrent un regard complice, ricanant devant l'air bougon de leur amie blonde.

« Ok, Shika aime le shogi. Mais c'est juste mon crush, y a pas de quoi en faire un foin !

Non, giga pas. C'est pas du tout comme si tu avais pleuré comme jamais quand il t'avait avoué qu'il sortait avec Temari ? »

Ino lui lança son pinceau kabuki au visage, les joues rouges. L'année dernière, son flemmard de meilleur pote lui avait confié qu'il sortait avec Temari, la sœur de leur ami Gaara. Elle avait cru que son cœur se brisait dans sa poitrine, et même si leur histoire avait duré à peine deux mois, parce qu'en fin de compte ils n'étaient pas du tout compatibles, elle avait été mal.

« Arrête, je veux pas penser à ça. Si Shika est pas mon ame sœur alors que j'y ai cru, je vais jamais m'en remettre. »

Hinata hocha la tête, alors qu'elle terminait de faire son trait de liner.

« Prêtes, les filles ? »

Un oui collectif et elles sortirent de la chambre, pour rejoindre leurs amis qui étaient déjà dans le salon.

* * *

Neji, Shikamaru et Naruto discutaient dans un coin de l'immense salon, se marrant vaguement devant Lee qui s'ambiançait sur _Hey Ya !_ de OutKast comme un petit fou.

« Mais c'est la reine de ce soir ! Ino, tu t'es dépassée, tu es plus belle que jamais ! »

La voix de Kiba leur fit tourner la tête vers l'escalier qu'Ino était en train de descendre. Naruto siffla, admiratif, alors que Shikamaru oubliait comme on respirait.

Ino était juste absolument, totalement et purement magnifique. La blonde avait toujours été belle, mais là ? Là, avec le collier de lapis-lazuli qu'il lui avait offert à Noel qui reposait sur sa gorge, cette robe qui soulignait son corps incroyable à la perfection et son sourire heureux, elle était la plus belle créature qu'il lui ait jamais été donné de voir.

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, il eut chaud, l'impression que le monde avait changé d'axe ou de sens de rotation et le tatouage qu'il avait depuis la veille, un iris, qui était sur ses côtes le brulait.

Comment il avait fait pour ne jamais remarquer à quel point Ino était belle ?

La jeune femme rougit devant l'accueil qui lui était fait, et tourna son regard vers lui.

Ses yeux bleus ancrés dans les siens, elle avait arrêté de descendre les marches. Il vit du coin de l'œil Hinata intercepter leur échange et filer un coup de coude à Sakura qui souriait.

Il tendit son verre a Neji qui le regardait être bouche bée devant son ami d'enfance, et avança vers elle.

Shikamaru s'arrêta au pied de l'escalier, juste quand Ino eut fini de descendre.

« Hey, Ino.  
\- Salut, Shika. »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, le sourire malicieux. Il posa une main dans le creux de son dos, percevant distinctement le frisson qui la traversa quand il pressa sa main pour la faire avancer dans la pièce où tous leurs amis étaient réunis.

Tournant la tête vers elle, il profita de leur proximité pour lui glisser ce qu'il pensait.

« Tu es magnifique, Ino. Tu vas faire chavirer tous les cœurs célibataires, ce soir.  
\- Arrêtes tu va me faire rougir ! Tous, vraiment ? »

Elle lui adressa un sourire en coin qui donna a Shikamaru envie de l'embrasser. Il était amoureux de cette fille, son amie d'enfance, celle avec qui il avait grandi, celle qui était sa meilleure amie depuis si longtemps déjà, mais i ne savait pas comment lui dire.

Un regard d'elle, un mot, un geste, et il était perdu. Shikamaru ne tentait rien, simplement parce qu'il préférait rester ami avec elle plutôt que de se faire rejeter.

« Ouais, tous. »

Elle cligna des yeux et un sourire plein de malice se peignit sur son beau visage. Son souffle frais dans le cou de son ami d'enfance et crush, elle souffla :

« Tous ? Même le tien, Shika ? »

Ino se détacha de lui en lui lançant un clin d'œil alors qu'il la regardait s'éloigner pour saluer ses amis, le cœur battant a tout allure.

Qu'est ce qui venait de se passer, là ?

La soirée poursuivit son cours, et tout d'un coup Sakura et Kiba se levèrent, et décidèrent de rassembler tout le monde.

« Servez-vous à voir ! Et je veux voir de l'alcool dans tous, les verres, attention je vais vérifier ! »

Kiba les fit s'installer en cercle, et mit les bouteilles d'alcool au centre du cercle.

« On va faire un je n'ai jamais. Vous connaissez les règles, bien sûr, donc je ne vous les explique pas ! Ceux qui refusent de répondre se prennent un gage et s'ils refusent de faire le gage, c'est un cul sec ! »

Tout le petit monde s'était installé, les verres avaient été remplis. Sakura avait décrété qu'elle commençait, et tout le monde s'était tu.

« Aloooors, on va dire que je n'ai jamais … je n'ai jamais été en couple avec deux personnes de la même famille ! »

Ino lui lança un regard outré auquel elle répondit par un clin d'œil. La jolie blonde attrapa son verre en silence, buvant une gorgée de son soju en mode malaise.

« Ino ?!  
\- Oui, ça va hein. »

Les amis échangèrent des regards surpris.

« Dis-nous !  
\- Non Temari, je dirais rien !  
\- Allez ! Tu peux pas nous laissez dans le suspens comme ça ! »

Ino soupira, et reposa son verre au sol, faisant passer ses cheveux dans son dos d'un geste souple de la main.

« C'était au lycée. Je suis sortie avec un mec de la fac d'Ame. Il s'appelait Yahiko. Il m'a trompé, il voulait juste … coucher avec moi, et évidemment que je l'ai pas bien vécu. Heureusement, il avait une demi sœur, Konan, qui ne l'aimait pas trop. »

Ino regarda ses amis, s'arrêtant sur Shikamaru. Son regard brun la brulait, et elle ne savait pas si elle avait chaud à cause du Soju ou de la façon dont son crush la détaillait.

« Je l'ai quitté et je me suis tapée sa demi sœur. Elle m'a présentée en tant que sa petite amie à un diner de famille. J'ai cru qu'il allait s'étouffer avec sa dinde rôtie, ce petit bâtard. »

Sakura explosa de rire, tout comme Naruto et Kiba. Hinata lui sourit, alors que les autres la regardaient, médusés.

« Vu que c'est à moi, je vais dire que je n'ai jamais … je n'ai jamais couché avec un professeur ! »

C'était une phrase stratégique, et elle le savait. Plusieurs de ses amis avaient eu des rapports avec des enseignants, et en disant ça elle en faisait boire un max. Hinata, Naruto, et Gaara burent, expliquant rapidement avec qui ils avaient eu une liaison.

C'était au tour de Neji, qui lança un regard contrit a Shikamaru avant de lever son verre.

« Désolé mec, je vais me sacrifier pour te faire boire. »

A la tête de Shikamaru, il avait tout de suite compris de quoi il en retournait.

« Oh non, tu n'oserais pas.  
\- Oh que si. »

Neji leva son verre, mesquin.

"Je n'ai jamais été en couple avec quelqu'un pour rendre une autre personne jalouse. »

Shikamaru lui fit un doigt d'honneur, et but une longue gorgée de son whisky coca.

« Eh beh, on en apprend de ces dossiers ce soir, dites donc ! Et c'était qui, cette personne, Shikamaru ?

Moi. »

Les têtes se tournèrent vers Temari qui avait parlé.

« Je le savais. On s'est mis ensemble pour ça, en fait. C'est pour ça qu'on est pas resté ensemble longtemps.  
\- Quoi, ça a pas marché ?  
\- Oh si, très bien même. »

Temari glissa un regard à Ino, le plus discrètement possible. Regard qui n'échappa ni à Hinata, ni à Neji, toujours à l'affut.

La jeune brune se laissa tomber en arrière, riant aux éclats alors que son cousin buvait comme si de rien était.

« Hina ? mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Elle riait aux éclats sous les yeux ébahis de l'assemblée. Ino commença à rire avec elle, rapidement rejointe par Temari, et Kiba.

« Je crois que je suis bourrée ! »

Elle se redressa d'un coup, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. Hinata avait les cheveux en bataille, et elle rayonnait.

« Profites de l'excuse de l'alcool pour faire n'importe quoi, alors. De toute façon, si tu le fais pas ce soir tu le feras jamais, pas vrai ? »

Ino lui adressa un clin d'œil alors qu'elle se levait pour mettre de la musique.

« Je le fais si toi tu le fais !  
\- J'ai manqué un épisode ? »

Naruto était perdu. Mais qu'est ce qui pouvait bien se passer ?

« Deal.  
\- Deal ? Vraiment ?  
\- Deal je te dis ! »

Hinata se leva traversa le cercle pour se baisser devant un Sasuke plus que surpris.

« Vu que t'es apparemment aveugle et que tu comptes pas faire le premier pas, c'est moi qui vais m'en charger. Tu me plais, Sasuke. J'ose espérer que c'est réciproque. »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, elle se pencha et l'embrassa. Tout d'abord surpris, Sasuke finit par passer une main dans son cou et lui rendit son baiser, qui passa instantanément de chaste a putain de chaud, sous les sifflements de leurs amis.

« Y a-t'il un seul homme à qui te ne plairais pas, Hina ? »

Le timbre grave de sa voix et son petit sourire satisfait avaient fait glousser Hinata, qui n gloussait normalement jamais.

* * *

Le jeu s'était fini là-dessus, et Shikamaru était parti s'isoler sur le balcon pour fumer. Ino devait faire quelque chose, ce soir. Il y avait, il semblerait, quelqu'un qu'elle devrait embrasser.

Avec ce qu'elle lui avait dit un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, il osait espérer que ce serait lui.

L'espoir fait vivre, comme disait Neji.

Il sortit une indus de son paquet, et l'alluma en faisant glisser la roulette de son briquet sur son jean, allumant la flamme d'un geste rodé par l'habitude.

La première bouffée fut expirée les yeux fermés, alors qu'il savourait.

Il entendit la porte vitrée s'ouvrir doucement derrière lui, et le son de talon sur la tôle de zinc qui recouvrait le balcon filant de l'Hôtel particulier des Hyuuga.

Il reconnut, au travers de sa fumée de cigarette, le parfum au jasmin qui accompagnait Ino partout.

« Tu passes une bonne soirée, Shika ? »

Il tourna la tête vers elle, qui le regardait, la tête penchée, posée dans le creux de sa main. Il acquiesça et elle changea de position, s'accoudant à la balustrade, regardant leurs amis qui dansaient dans le salon sur du Lady Gaga.

« Moi aussi. Mais …  
\- Est-ce que tu as quelqu'un en vue, Ino ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

« Oui. J'ai un crush. »

Aouch. Shikamaru sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine en entendant cette réponse. Il s'en doutait, mais ça faisait mal de se l'entendre confirmer.

Après tout, comment un gars comme lui pouvait avoir la moindre chance de sortir avec une fille aussi incroyable qu'Ino ?

« Tu comptes lui dire ? »

Ino détourna le regard, mordant sa lèvre peinte de rouge à lèvres.

« Je ne sais pas encore. Je dois respecter le deal que j'ai passé avec Hinata, mais … »

En la voyant comme ça, indécise, Shikamaru eut la même envie que tout a l'heure, quand il l'avait conduite dans le salon. Il voulait l'embrasser. Il la voulait tellement putain, tellement que c'était presque douloureux.

Il jeta son mégot de cigarette dans le cendrier, alors qu4ino était toujours plongée dans ses pensées.

« Oh et puis merde.  
\- Mais que -»

Shikamaru l'attrapa par le bras, la tirant vers lui, et posant une main sur sa joue, il l'embrassa.

_ENFIN_.

Il avait l'impression de pouvoir respirer à nouveau alors que ses lèvres bougeaient contre celles de la blonde, qu'il léchait sa lèvre inférieure et qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour approfondir le baiser.

Ino n'en revenait pas. Elle était en train d'embrasser Shikamaru. Son crush était en train de l'embrasser. Elle agrippa le col de sa chemise, cette chemise grise qui lui allait si bien et qui lui donnait chaud depuis le début de cette putain de soirée.

Glissant une main dans son cou, elle le tira vers lui pour que leurs corps soient collés. Shikamaru posa une main dans le creux de son dos, la coinçant entre son corps et la balustrade du balcon.

Quand il dut se reculer pour reprendre son souffle, Ino soupira, le regard flou.

« Viens avec moi. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, elle le prit par la main et le conduit a l'étage dans la chambre d'ami. Le poussant sur le lit, elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui, descendant la fermeture éclair de sa robe sous son regard affamé.

Shikamaru posa ses mains sur hanches, glissant des doigts contre sa peau nue. Elle n'avait plus que ses chaussures, ses sous vêtements, et sa chemise, puisque la robe avait glissé au sol.

Ino lui ôta sa chemise grise, alors qu'il se redressait pour la serrer dans ses bras et lui donner un baiser empli de désir, lui transmettant la fièvre qui l'habitait.

Shikamaru embrassait sa gorge, haletant, alors qu'elle laissait tomber sa tête en arrière, vibrante sous les caresses de celui dont elle était amoureuse. Il dégrafa son soutien-gorge et hoqueta en voyant le tatouage qui reposait sagement entre ses deux seins.

Une pièce de shogi.

Il resserra sa prise sur les hanches de la jeune femme, qui ondulait contre lui.

Ino était son âme sœur. Il avait un iris, sa fleur préférée, et elle avait une pièce de Shogi. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux, et tout ce bonheur le rendait ivre.

« Ino. »

Elle baissa les yeux vers lui, perdue dans le plaisir qu'elle ressentait sous ses doigts.

D'un geste souple, il la fit basculer sous lui, jetant au loin sa chemise, qui était restée sur ses épaules, et son pantalon que son amante avait ouvert avec fébrilité, et son sous vêtement.

Embrassant la peau du ventre d'Ino, il lui ôta son dernier vêtement, caressant la peau sensible de l'intérieur de sa cuisse, la faisant gémir.

« Shika, s'il te plait … J'ai besoin de …  
\- Quoi, ma belle ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux.  
\- Plus. J'ai besoin de plus. »

Il se pencha vers la table de chevet, qu'il savait contenir de quoi se protéger, et enfila le préservatif.

Il caressa sa joue et prit une de ses mains pour la poser sur sa marque.

Voyant la fleur, Ino réalisa.

Son âme sœur était Shikamaru. Et avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le jeune homme la prenait doucement, lui arrachant un long gémissement.

Ino ne savait pas si elle ressentirait un jour un bonheur aussi intense que celui qu'elle ressentait, là, maintenant, dans les bras de Shikamaru, de son âme sœur.

Elle l'attira a lui pour un baiser désordonné, passionné, ponctué de gémissements et de je t'aime, et c'était tellement bon, tellement beau, et ils avaient tellement attendu ce moment tous les deux, qu'ils avaient envie de pleurer.

Le plaisir les gagnait et Ino était un bordel absolu, miaulant pour plus, alors que les coups de reins de Shikamaru se faisaient plus rapides, plus brutaux.

Et tout d'un coup, ce fut trop, et Ino se laissa submerger par l'orgasme qu'elle venait d'atteindre.

Shikamaru la rejoint dans les vapes quelques secondes plus tard, se laissant tomber à côté d'elle, dans les draps en bordel.

Essoufflé, il la prit dans ses bras, la laissant nicher sa tête dans son cou, la serrant tendrement contre lui.

« Eh.  
\- Mmh ? »

Ino était visiblement déjà en train de s'endormir, vaincue par toutes ces émotions.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Ino. »

Il embrassa le haut de sa tête, dans un élan de tendresse, resserrant son étreinte. Une petite voix endormie lui répondit.

« Bon anniversaire, Shika. »

Le jeune homme se laissa gagner par le sommeil, ivre d'une joie qu'il ne pensait jamais ressentir un jour.

Respirant le parfum de jasmin de sa compagne, Shikamaru s'endormit.

Ils s'étaient enfin trouvés, et après s'être perdus dans les lits d'autres personnes, ils avaient enfin trouvé leur âme sœur.

* * *

TADAM !

Alors, vous avez aimé ?

Parce que moi, je me suis éclatée a l'écrire ! C'était super sympa, c'est un couple sur lequel je n'écris jamais mais que j'aime bien, je recommencerais l'expérience !

A très vite  
Eris


End file.
